


learning to be who you want to be

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Families of Choice, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Picnics, Pride Parades, Queer Character, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Demon Crowley (Good Omens), The Dowling Years (Good Omens), queer warlock dowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Warlock comes to Nanny Ashtoreth and Sister Francine upset that his parents won't let him attend the London Pride Parade. Nanny and Franny make plans to take the young boy themselves and the three of them spend a lovely day enjoying the celebration of queer identities.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	learning to be who you want to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherlyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherlyCrow/gifts).



> Written for the Ineffable Wives Exchange. My recipient is crowethdoodles who wanted something with Nanny Ashtoreth. I hope I was able to deliver.

During a sunny June day, Warlock came out to find his Nanny and Sister Francine. At almost eleven, he should’ve outgrown them by then honestly. They probably should’ve left earlier. But well… they’d both become attached to the boy and he to them. Nanny Ashtoreth was supposed to be enjoying an afternoon off with Sister Francine in the gardener’s cottage. 

But something had happened. Something that brought the young boy out to the cottage. Crowley and Aziraphale had been sitting inside the cottage, sharing a bottle of wine and Crowley had been telling some story or another didn’t matter as long as it kept Aziraphale laughing. Her laughter was infectious and Crowley wanted to keep her laughing as long as she could. 

But then she’d sensed the change in the air, moments before the harsh slam of the back door and rough footfalls on the stone pathway.

“Nanny?” came Warlock’s call as his knuckles tapped on the door. “Franny?”

With a snap, Crowley had made sure they were both properly attired and went to open the door. 

“Warlock, what’s happened?” Nanny asked as Warlock’s tear-streaked face looked up at her. 

Warlock sniffled and shook his head, as he attempted to form words. When none came, Nanny pulled the boy close and wrapped her arms around him. 

“It’s alright, dear. Whatever happened, it’s alright. Nanny’s here.”

Warlock clung to her as he cried. Crowley glanced at Aziraphale who stood and went to the little kitchen to fetch mugs and make up some hot cocoa for them all. Crowley shuffled Warlock over to the couch and sat him down. 

“What’s the matter, darling?” Nanny asked, gently lifting Warlock’s chin so he was looking at her.

Warlock sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. “I asked if I could go to the London Pride Parade and dad yelled at me. Said no son of his was going to some “sissy parade” and then went off about how all— all homosexuals were going to Hell.”

Crowley could feel the rage coursing through her being. How badly she wanted to lash out at Thaddeus Dowling and rip his throat out. But she couldn’t. Hell wouldn’t like it and it wouldn’t do to murder the boy’s father. Even if he was a self-righteous prick. She forced herself to calm down and looked at Warlock. 

“Don’t listen to him. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. No one goes to Hell for being gay,” Nanny said.

Warlock nodded but he looked down at his hands and picked at his jeans. 

“What?” Nanny asked. 

“Are… are you gay?” he asked, voice quiet. 

“Yes.”

Warlock’s head snapped up and his eyes were wide as he stared at her. 

“You really didn’t know?” Nanny asked.

“I… Dad made comments. But I thought he was just… he was…”

“Being an arse? Yeah, he was. I know some of the things he’s said. Comments he’s made when he thought I wasn’t in earshot. But I don’t care what he thinks. What any of them think. I know who I am and that’s all that matters.”

Warlock nodded. He glanced over to Sister Francine, who was carrying over a tray with mugs of cocoa for all three of them. When he looked back at Nanny, she pulled down her glasses and winked at him. 

Aziraphale gave Crowley a reprimanding look as she handed Warlock his mug. Crowley shrugged and took her mug. 

“When is the parade?” Sister Francine asked, sitting on the couch opposite Nanny. 

“This weekend. Saturday but there are other events all weekend. I only really wanted to go see the parade,” Warlock explained. 

Aziraphale looked to Crowley who quirked an eyebrow over her glasses. Aziraphale smiled and nodded. Warlock watched the exchange between Sister Francine and Nanny, wondering how he’d never realized they were a couple before today. 

“We’ll take you,” Nanny said. 

“But dad said…”

“I didn’t say we’d tell your father we’re taking you to the parade.”

Warlock frowned and looked to Sister Francine. “You said lying is wrong.”

“Well, yes… Lying is wrong. But there are times when little lies are important. Lies that are used to protect you and those you care about. Telling your father that we are taking to you the library or the park when we’re actually going to the parade won’t harm anyone.”

“But what if he finds out?” 

“He won't,” Nanny said. “And even if he did, I won’t let him hurt you.”

Warlock nodded. He sipped at his hot cocoa and watched Nanny and Sister Francine as they shared another non-verbal conversation through looks. Finally, Nanny turned back to him.

“Where are your parents now?” she asked.

“Dad’s packing. He has a flight back to the states tomorrow morning. Mom’s in the study, drinking.”

Sister Francine placed her hand on Warlock’s shoulder. “You’re welcome to stay here with us for the rest of the afternoon.”

“Are you sure? I know it’s your day off and I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Nanny shook her head. “Of course we’re sure.” She gently held his chin again and made sure he was looking at her. “We’ll always be here for you, Warlock. Whatever happens.”

Warlock nodded. Something about the way she’d said it made him feel like she meant it. More than just that afternoon or that weekend. He knew his parents had been talking about how he was too old for a Nanny and that he didn’t really need a tutor anymore, now that he was going to the prestigious school. But Warlock knew part of him would always need Nanny and Sister Francine. They had been his only constants besides his parents since he’d been five. He couldn’t imagine losing them. 

Crowley and Aziraphale made sure Warlock was content and safe, while they made plans for their trip to see the London Pride Parade. They even allotted time for some of the other events, in case there was anything else Warlock wanted to see. And that Saturday, the three of them headed out in Crowley’s Bentley, to see the London Pride Parade. Despite being there for Warlock, Crowley and Aziraphale were glad to spend the day together, too. In the past, they’d both gone to London Pride on their own. Bumping into each other. So for once, it was nice to be there together, properly. Like the couple they weren’t quite yet. 

Once they’d found a place to sit amongst the other eager parade watchers, Nanny helped Franny set up a blanket and a small picnic basket they’d brought for the event. Warlock stood nearby, looking around at all the people and displays and flags and signs. Rainbows were everywhere. And various colors creating the various flags to represent all the identities. 

There was even a vendor selling Pride Flags. Warlock asked if he could buy one and after making him promise to hide it very carefully from his parents, Nanny handed him some money.

“Get the lesbian and asexual ones for us, too,” she said, glancing at Sister Francine. 

“Thank you!” Warlock smiled and raced over to the vendor. 

He picked out the flag he wanted and the two for Nanny and Sister Francine. 

“Thank you,” he said to the vendor, holding his flags happily. 

The vendor smiled and nodded towards Nanny and Sister Francine. “Looks like you’ve got pretty great moms, kid.”

Warlock smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

He walked back over to Nanny and Franny and sat down on the picnic blanket with them. He handed Nanny the change from his purchase and the flags she’d requested. Nanny smiled when she saw his Bisexual flag but didn’t comment on it. 

“Have some lunch and drink plenty of water. A growing boy like you doesn’t need to get dehydrated,” Sister Francine said, handing Warlock a sandwich and a bottle of water.

“Yes, Franny,” he said, taking both happily. 

They’d picked a spot farther down from the beginning of the parade, with fewer people so they had a better view. As the parade began, they continued to eat their lunches until the first float came into view. Warlock stood up and cheered as the floats made their slow trek down the road in front of them. Crowley smiled as she watched him, happy to see him so joyful and at ease. Thaddeus Dowling was an idiot for trying to force Warlock to be someone he wasn’t. Warlock liked books and theater and art. He was very skilled at the violin. Thaddeus wanted Warlock to be a football player or a politician. But that wasn’t what Warlock wanted. 

Crowley sighed. He didn’t know he was the Antichrist and that all the things he wanted could be a reality if he so wanted. Or could be, in only a couple months. But if she and Aziraphale had succeeded, if he chose not to be, she hoped he’d be given the chance to live his own life. Maybe that would be her parting gift before they left for good. She’d put the fear of… something into Thaddeus to make him treat his son as his own person. 

“Dear,” Aziraphale said, nudging Crowley with her shoe.

“Sorry. Was in my head,” Crowley replied.

“I know.”

Aziraphale shifted to sit closer to Crowley and Crowley put her arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders. They sat together and watched the parade and Warlock. Several floats handed out flags and candy and rainbow-colored boas. Warlock wrapped the boa he’d been given around his neck. He turned around to show Nanny and Sister Francine who smiled at him. 

Once the parade was over, they packed up their picnic and made their way to explore a few vendors and stalls. Warlock picked up a few more rainbow-colored souvenirs before they returned to the Bentley and made the drive back to the Dowling residence. Before they arrived outside the estate, Warlock tucked all of his new items into the picnic basket so they wouldn’t be seen by anyone when he climbed out of the car. After the Bentley was parked, Warlock followed Nanny and Sister Francine to the gardener's cottage, so he could put away his Pride souvenirs, so they would be away from his parents’ prying eyes. 

“Thank you,” Warlock said, as he gave Nanny a hug. “I had a lot of fun today.”

“Good. I’m glad,” Nanny replied, smiling at him. 

Warlock hugged Sister Francine too. 

“Remember, you can always come to us. About anything,” she said.

Warlock nodded. He gave one last look at his stash of Pride items and then headed back to the house where his mother was waiting for him. Harriet looked up from her magazine. 

“How was the park?” she asked, in a tone that absolutely conveyed that she didn’t believe Warlock had spent the entire afternoon at the park.

“It was good,” Warlock replied. 

Harriet nodded. Warlock shifted from foot to foot for a moment, waiting to see if his mother would say more. When she didn’t, he started to head towards the stairs to head to his room. 

“Warlock,” Harriet called. 

“Yeah, mom?”

“Be careful, please.”

Warlock nodded. “Yeah, mom. Of course.”

He turned and continued to head back to his room. He was glad he had left his Pride souvenirs in the cottage with Nanny and Sister Francine but he wished he didn’t have to. He wished that his father wasn’t terrible and hateful. He wished his mother would stand up for them, stand up for him. That maybe she’d be brave enough to leave his father even. But he knew it wouldn’t happen. 

He told himself that when he was older when the world was his to rule like Nanny kept telling him, that he would make sure that whoever he chose to be by his side who would be someone that he loved and who loved him. Even when Nanny and Sister Francine disagreed, they clearly still cared about each other. Warlock promised himself, right there and then, that whatever his future held, he would find a love like they had. He wouldn’t end up like his parents. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
